


Show them how much they are loved

by TresBienCole



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresBienCole/pseuds/TresBienCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS is upset that she wasn't at their last wedding. So decides to get Amy and Rory to do it again for them, only without them actually knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show them how much they are loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hurray, I finally found out the kinks of this thing! Anyway this is my first fic so hope you enjoy! Idea from my mind as is title idea. I've had this story in my head for a while, a long, long while and now I can finally write it :)  
> I do not own any of the characters in this story or Doctor Who...sadly.

His head burned like fire. He shot awake and sat upright so he could drink a glass of water. It helped a bit, then his headache got even worse. He could see letters in his mind forming a sentence. It was blurry at first but then he managed to read them, just about.

 

_'Marry my child and my thief, show them how much they are loved.'_

 

The last part he remembered but only fuzzily after Amy told him everything that had happened on the pyramid, when River confessed her love to the Doctor and all she got was,  _'You embarrass me'_ , he still needed to punch him for that. No one upsets his daughter and gets away with it, especially him. He turned on the bedside lamp and nudged Amy awake. She groaned and moaned but eventually turned around to face him. She was not impressed. 

 

"Oi stupid face, what do you think you are doing? Just because it's the middle of the night and you can't sleep so you thought you could prevent me from doing the same thing!"

 

"No Amy, God you're so Scottish! I got this message, in my head, from the TARDIS I think. It says 'Marry my child and my thief, show them how much they are loved.' I don't really understand that sentance but I think she wants us to remarry them or something."

 

Her face expression changed from angry to excited in one second flat, her whole face was so bright it could have lit the entire street.

 

"Why didn't you say that earlier, stupid face? This is brilliant we get to organise a wedding! Not just any wedding, my daughter's wedding!"

 

"Um Amy, it's OUR daughter's wedding."

 

"Yeah whatever, whatever. But this is so cool. Now you can finally give away OUR daughter without complaining that it was in an aborted timeline or something. And me and River can pick out a beautiful dress for her and for me!" He thought over that. He has complained an awful lot that he never got to give away his daughter at her wedding, even if it was to the Doctor. Then something occured to him.

 

"Amy, I don't think the TARDIS wants them to know anything. Well I mean of course they'll have to know that they are marrying eachother but I mean like, we have to prepare in secret and get them to show up to it on the day." Her faced turned into a pout. 

 

"Okay, I'll pick out the beautiful dresses then but can we sort all of this out in the morning? I'm still tired and I need my beauty sleep for some wedding preperations tomorrow." He nodded. Then he leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

 

"Night Amy"

 

"Night stupid face" He couldn't help but smile at what lay ahead for them tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

She sat there eating her toast and marmalade, list in hand, with a massive grin on her face. She was excited to finally see her daughter in a big white wedding dress and properly get married to the Doctor. He was her best friend ever since she was a little girl and he loved her as a best friend, now he had the chance to properly love someone in a way she did Rory. It was sweet really. Though she would never admit it to him, she'd never hear the end of it. 

 

She had planned all the things she needed to do and all the things Rory needed to do.

Things on her list;

-Outfits

-Flowers

-Cake

-Guests

-Makeup

And loads more.

 

Rory's list;

\- Make sure they show up

-

That was it. She couldn't really think of anything else for him to do, besides planning a wedding can be very stressful and she didn't want him ruining it. 

 

As if on cue, Rory entered the kitchen, yawning and wearing a big, fluffy, TARDIS blue robe she got him for christmas. It may be February but it was still freezing cold. He waddled over to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He then pulled a confused expression.

 

"Why do I only have on thing to do?"

 

"Because you are that important I didn't want you worrying over everything so, I am actually being genorous." She smiled smugly. It wasn't a full lie but it wasn't the truth all the same. 

 

"Okay, anyway how am I actually meant to get them there if we're not allowed to tell them that this is actually for them? And what if we don't see them before then?"

 

"Easy, if we do see them you lie by telling them that there is a festival on that date and you thought it'd be fun if they came, but if we don't see them you can just try and contact the TARDIS the way she contacted you." He left it at that and went to get some toast. Sure he could do that, all he had to do was to wait and find out what happens, besides he was good at waiting, after waiting 2000 years for your girlfriend to come back to life who wouldn't be?

 

* * *

 

 

"Sweetie, what did I tell you about wearing that ridiculous Fez?"

 

"But River," He whined. "Fez's are cool and all hats are cool, also since you insist on shooting all of my hats this is the only one I have left." 

 

"Because they are very ugly sweetie. Plus, if I shoot that hat off of you right now you will be very naked infront of me right now" She smiled her very sexy smile which made his toes curl at the sight of it. He wasn't wearing anything right now because when he overheard River saying she was finally going to get the last of his embarrasing hats well, he just had to jump out of the shower to save it. Even though he was dripping wet and his hair was all mussed. And he didn't have time to grab a towel.

 

"Honestly River you think of the most dirtiest things to say!"

 

"Yes sweetie, but a certain part of your body isn't really opposed to the idea" He felt a bit exposed at that and tried to cover himself up with his arms but instead they just ended up flailing everywhere. It wasn't his fault that she was the one who was flirty, and had curves and it wasn't his fault that a certain part of his anatomy was  _attracted_ to her. She waltzed over to him and was about to press her hips flat against his but something stopped her. Her faced looked as if she was trying to understand something but he couldn't figure what. Then he felt the TARDIS try to speak to him. That's what River was trying to understand.

 

"Sweetie, what do you think my parents want me for?"

 

"No idea. But let's go find out," He turned around to start walking to the console room, then span around "after I put some clothes on."

"Let me help you with that."

 

* * *

 

The TARDIS landed in the Pond's garden and Amy and Rory stopped talking to the Paternoster gang (Which they managed to get here by very complicated means of manner. Luckily River left her Vortex Manipulator here last time) and walked over just infront of it to welcome the lucky bride and groom to be... even though they didn't know it themselves. The door opened and out stepped River and the Doctor.

 

"Surprise!" Rory and Amy shouted at the same time, with silly grins on their faces.

 

 

"What's all this then?" River asked with a shocked expression. The Doctor just looked as confused as ever. No change there then.

 

"It's a surprise wedding for you two! We invited everyone who you're close with, we even got the Paternoster gang here with the Vortex manipulator you left behind, sorry River. AND it was all the TARDIS' idea, we think she wanted you to have a normal wedding where she was invited this time. Anyway I'm blabbering but isn't it great!" Amy shouted the last part but the Doctor and River didn't care as they both looked at eachother with love in their eyes and smiles on their lips. They were going to get married with everyone they love here. No one had ever done something so nice for them in all the time they've been together. 

 

"What are you doing just standing there lovin' eachother? You both have a wedding to get ready for, come on! Raggedy man you go with Rory, River you're with me and you're going to LOVE the dress I picked for you so come on, chop chop." And with that Amy dragged River off and left the Doctor standing with Rory. He was about to speak when Rory sweeped him into a hug, so he returned it. 

 

"Thank you Rory"

 

"Don't thank me mate, you deserve it" A tear slowly slipped down his cheek. Happy crying. Humany Wumany.

 

* * *

 

River looked at herself in the mirror. Amy was right. She did love the dress. And it was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. When she was a little girl she didn't ever dream of getting married, she said marriage was a waste and that it was for weak people and that it was just plain stupid as most marriages end in divorce which was silly as marriage was only a piece of paper. But looking at herself now she didn't want anything else. She couldn't cry because she had just had her makeup done but her eyes were welling up with tears of joy. Amy was looking at her with admiration, she loved her daughter and would do anything to make her happy but she knew that the only thing that would truly make her happy was the Doctor.

 

"Oh River, by the way, me and Rory also got you two rings. Do you want to see the one you have to give the Doctor?" She nodded. Another sign of their love for eachother as well as the bowtie. Amy came over to her and put the ring in her hand. River held it up close to her face so she could see it better. It was beautiful. It shined like the crystals on the planet Midnight, then something caught her eye. On the outside of the ring were the words  _'You are loved, by no one more then me'_  then she felt herself tearing up again, a reminder of their first wedding and a reminder of her love for him. 

 

"Come on then River, let's go see my daughter grow up"

 

* * *

 

The Doctor looked in the mirror only to see a stranger, wearing a black tuxedo with a bowtie (bowties are cool) and all suited up for a wedding. The only thing that he knew the man in the tux was him was his familiar 'baby face' as River called it. The married life wasn't the life for him, he was supposed to be free, saving planets and being a hero but after meeting River his whole life changed. And now he found out this was the life for him. To spend the rest of his remaining days with her. The woman he loved. Rory coughed behind him so he turned around to face him, he was holding a little small item in his hand which he then recognised to be a ring, a wedding ring.

 

"Me and Amy have both got one ring each. This one you'll be giving to River so I was wondering if you wanted to see it?" The Doctor nodded. Rory waltzed over in a similar tux to his but grey, and handed him the ring. He looked at it closely only to see three words, three so very important words on the front of it. _'Always and completely'._  He choked up then remembering what he had said to her. But this time it had a different meaning. Last time was 'Always and completely forgiven' but this time it's 'Always and completely his' and he meant it, he wouldn't do a thing to hurt her.

 

"Um, it's time for the ceremony mate" And with that the Doctor went to the garden to marry his beloved bride.

 

* * *

 River walked down the isle with her father, looking at all the people who were there to witness her and the Doctor's matrimony. She could see the Paternoster gang, her mother crying a lake over there, her grandfather Brian, Captain Jack was the priest and then she saw the Doctor. His smile was so bright and she could see that his eyes were watery as he stared at her with the familiar kindness towards her that he always has when she looks into his eyes. 

 

When she reached him he held out his hand and she took it, then she stood facing him and looked straight into his eyes and she could feel an ache on her face which she knew was from the smiling, but the thing was she couldn't help it. She would happily do this day over and over again if she got to see how happy he looked to her. 

 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of River and the Doctor" Jack said holding a book with completely blank pages. 

 

River didn't pay attention to the rest, just lost in the Doctor's face, his smile, his eyes just everything. She only realised where they were up to when the Doctor started to slide a wedding ring on her finger, so she returned the favour and slid one on his finger.

 

"By the power invested in me, by the internet," People laughed at that. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." So that's what they did. She slid her fingers into his hair and he placed his hands on her waist and then their lips touched. She parted her mouth so he could enter. They parted and people around them clapped and cheered as they joined again for another kiss.

 

* * *

The rest of the night was spent drinking and dancing. Everybody was in a happy mood but none of them could live up to how the Doctor and River felt, they were so happy they could jump over the ninth moon of Terabidia! They swayed together under the lights of the gazebo in the back garden. They would eventually part and turn but then they would join back together as if they couldn't stand to be apart. They looked so in love that Amy just couldn't stop looking at them. The rings had been her idea as she thought if would help them remind eachother of how much they mean to one another, no matter what stupid thing the other one does.

 

Later on in the night most of the people there had disappeared and it was only them four left, the Pond family. They were all dancing in the dark night with their spouses. The Doctor and River had decided to stay the night at her parents so they could properly thank them for all they did, the day after. 

 

Eventually all of them went to bed. But not to sleep as River had other plans.

 

"But River, you're parents will hear us!"

 

"Not if you stay quiet for once" And with that she pounced on him and kissed him passionately and shut the door behind them. But both of them agreed that this was the best day of their lives.


End file.
